While your lips are still red
by raito hana
Summary: Cet être irréel ne pouvait être qu'un ange qui avait perdu le chemin du paradis.


**Cet OS est écrit pour la nuit du Fof, avec le thème foudre. Cet OS est en lien avec ma fiction « may it be » qui se trouve dans mon recueil sans écueil. C'est donc le premier chapitre d'une fiction que je dois terminer. Donc vous avez le droit de me botter les fesses si vous voulez la suite :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de notre première rencontre. A cette époque je ne pensais que tu prendrais une place si importante dans ma vie.

Nous étions en été. Les champs de blé et de tournesols montraient tout leur éclats dans les terres de ma famille. Mon père, cultivateur dans l'âme, s'occupait de ses propriétés avec l'aide de ses ouvriers. Alors que moi, pendant ce temps, j'étais à ma maison, seul avec ma mère. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, elle avec ses longs cheveux de jais, son regard apaisant, ses douces mains blanches qui me serraient contre elle lorsque je faisais des cauchemars. C'était la meilleure mère que l'on pouvait avoir. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir seul. Parfois dans ma chambre il m'arrivait de rêver d'un compagnon de jeu, avec qui je pourrais me chamailler et faire les quatre-cents coups. Mais chaque matin je me réveillais et réalisais que cette personne n'existait que dans mon imagination.

C'est ce que je croyais en tous cas. Mais l'avenir avait travaillé à démentir cette certitude d'une manière tellement douloureuse.

Ce soir là, les éclairs fendaient le ciel, le tonnerre grondait et mon père n'était pas toujours revenu. Ma mère était rongée par l'inquiétude, bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître, se contentant de me rassurer, d'un sourire empreint de panique dissimulée. Le silence s'était installé dans la maison, à peine troublé par la pluie battante à la fenêtre. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une silhouette imposante et rassurante que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Chéri !

-Papa ! Nous étions nous exclamés ivre de joie. Joie qui disparut lorsque nous croisâmes le regard rubis de l'homme qui encadrait la porte, homme qui portait dans ses bras une petite chose tremblante et recroquevillée sur elle-même.. Mon père s'avança et posa ce qui ressemblait à un animal blessé, dans le fauteuil le plus proche, devant notre incompréhension la plus totale.

-Chéri, qu'est ce que...

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant est ce que tu peux l'examiner ? Je crois qu'il est très fiévreux...murmura-t-il avec un calme qui ne lui était pas habituel. Ma mère s'exécuta et je la regardais faire en m'approchant quelque peu. C'était un enfant d'à peu près mon âge; petit, fin, et blond comme le soleil ou les blés qui entouraient les champs de mon père. Son visage était tellement beau malgré la transpiration qui perlait sur son front et les spasmes qui traversaient son visage. A cet instant la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que cet enfant devait être un ange qui avait perdu le chemin du paradis.

Les heures passèrent et ma mère continuait à surveiller l'enfant blond, à lui prescrire des soins et à prier pour son salut. Mon père lui, tenta de me convaincre d'aller me coucher, mais je refusais en bloc cet ordre. Je ne voulais pas quitter des yeux l'ange blessé. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sois là. A ce moment précis c'était la seule réalité qui comptait.

Ma mère était partie dans la cuisine afin d'humidifier les morceaux de tissus quelle déposait sur les avants bras du malade et m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui. Je détaillais non sans inquiétude son corps toujours tremblant, son visage grimaçant, d'angoisse, de douleur ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Tout ce que je savais était que je n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. J'avais déjà été malade moi aussi, mais maman m'avait vite soignée avec des médicaments et beaucoup d'amour selon ses dires, et j'avais été guéri rapidement. Mon père aussi une fois avait été malade, et il avait eu le même traitement que moi, si bien que je n'eus à peine le temps de voir qu'il était souffrant, qu'il était déjà partie dans les champs muni de ses outils.

Soudain, alors que je fixai son visage avec inquiétude, l'ange blond ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Nos regard se croisèrent et je perdis pieds. Je me laissais submerger par cet océan glacé d'une pureté sans précédent. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon cette ondée si belle et si dévastatrice allait m'emporter dans son sillon pour toujours.

L'enfant se redressa avec rapidité vers moi. Gêné par cette soudaine proximité je me mis à rougir, l'être aux yeux d'eau lui ne s'en formalisait pas. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait

-Yui ! Où est Yui ? murmura-t-il, son regard toujours rivé dans le mien. Dis le moi ! Dis moi où est Yui ! Mon frère où est mon frère ? Martelait-il alors qu'il agrippait avec violence ma veste de pyjama. Il aurait fallu que je fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Que je lui dise qu'il était la seule personne que mon père avait retrouvé. Pourtant tout ce que je parvenais à faire était le laisser s'accrocher désespérément à moi.

Les larmes de l'enfant de se tarirent pas, et les miennes vinrent poindre au creux de mes joues. Sans que je comprenne mon geste, j'agrippais les bras de l'ange blond, l'attirai à moi et le serrai dans mes bras avec la force du désespoir. J'étais terrassé. Je me laissais couler dans cet océan de douleur, et sombrais aussi efficacement que lorsque j'avais croisé ces yeux d'un bleus profond, profondément torturés. Alors cette nuit là je compris. Je compris ce que c'était le désespoir, la douleur, la perte. Ces sentiments ne m'appartenaient pourtant pas, mais mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient pas de cet avis. Et j'avais mal. Si mal pour cette personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures à peine. Si mes propos n'avaient pas de logique je m'en fichais. Je désirais seulement voir un jour un sourire sur ce visage déformé par l'affliction.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser, jamais. Il serait mon protégé, je serai son protecteur. je soignerai ses ailes blessés et un jour cet ange pourra voler à nouveau de ses propres ailes.

Alors que tonnerre grondait de plus belle, que les éclairs et la foudre fendaient le ciel, je parvint à prononcer ce serment en bredouillant à l'oreille de l'être lumineux, dont je ne connus le nom que plus tard, alors que nos destins ensemble étaient déjà scellés.

Fye.


End file.
